


Suggestions are Fun

by BSplendens



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: general
Genre: Blackspark that is not what the padded floor is for, Casual Sex, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, OC/Canon, Oral, Soundwave stop using your overrides to get privacy for interface, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, aft play, get a berth you two, somebody's gonna need that room eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: A cocky bounty hunter makes a joking suggestion, and Soundwave is curious enough to accept. Much fun is had.





	Suggestions are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Blackspark is an OC of mine. Fairly light racer frame, but a bit more mass to him than someone like Soundwave. Lots of knife-blade spines lining his back and sides, vantablack plating, bright white optics. Fairly attractive. He's a bounty hunter specializing in unpleasant targets, and he's done a few jobs for Soundwave in the past. Also interfaced with Soundwave at least once, a casual charge release. He's proven to Soundwave that he's trustworthy, smarter than he acts, and not about to gossip everywhere or use a partner's kinks against them. Genuinely a nice person.  
> I don't really know when or where this is set, and that's really not important. Enjoy the smut.

Blackspark had been  _joking_ when he’d offered to see if a good spanking made Soundwave more inclined to behave himself and actually get enough recharge like the medics said he should.

He really,  _really_ hadn’t expected for Soundwave to pause, size him up, lock all the doors into the room with one gesture, and nod. 

Moreover, when Blackspark approached, Soundwave lowered his plating in an odd gesture somewhere between submissive and coy, and gave only a token resistance to being grabbed.

It was odd, but Soundwave’s restrained field was prickling something like  _eager/intrigued_ , and he made no effort to get away from the firm arm around his waist. Well- no real effort. He was pushing on Blackspark’s chassis with both servos, playing a recording of a low growl, but Blackspark would have had no hope of containing Soundwave if he’d actually wanted to get away.

Baffled but more than eager to try this whole thing out, Blackspark sat down on the padded-for-silence floor and pulled Soundwave with him. Still, no real resistance, even as he pushed Soundwave over his lap and pinned the spymaster’s front to the floor. Aft in the air, chassis and knees pressed to the padding, claws digging in lightly, visor glinting as Soundwave lifted his helm enough to look over his shoulder and watch. Gorgeous. A servo on his back between his spines to pin him, and Blackspark stroked his other servo gently over Soundwave’s aft, pausing for a moment to let Soundwave get used to the situation. Comfortable enough, easy for someone who might not have tried this sort of thing before. “All right then, mech… let’s see how you feel ‘bout behavin’ after a few good smacks, hm?”

Just in case, he opened a private COMM link, one set up for easy vocal and glyph transmissions.  _.:I won’t push ya, mech. You an’ I both know I can’t make ya do anythin’. But, hey- you wanna play? I am happy to oblige. Just lemme know if ya wanna change somethin’, or if somethin’s too rough. Not gonna aim ta really hurt ya, but I figure you got decent pain tolerance, so this’s gonna sting a bit. If yer up for that:._

Soundwave pinged him a glyph for  _understood/appreciated,_ then stareed up at Blackspark and played –in Starscream’s most challenging tone, no less- “bring it on”.

Well. Blackspark didn’t pretend to understand Soundwave’s motivation here, his field was too tightly wrapped to really read, but there was a tingling of intrigue in the little of his field that Blackspark could read. Curiosity, then? Soundwave already knew that Blackspark could keep secrets. So- why not? They could have some fun.

Blackspark patted Soundwave’s aft, then brought his servo up and landed a firm smack against shadowy grey aft plating. Not too hard, not yet. Soundwave didn’t even twitch in response. Right- controlled. And evidently not quite meaning to give up that control all that easily.

Alright. Blackspark could try harder.

Purring softly, he landed another couple of smacks, slightly harder, and grinned as Soundwave’s vents revved just a fraction. Well now. There was always the slim possibility that Soundwave actually wanted –for whatever reason- to be spanked in a non-sexual context, but Blackspark’s suggestion had been laced with suggestive undertones, and feeling the air patterns shift as the spymaster’s vents widened was a good indication that this was  _not_ meant to be non-sexual.

In the interest of making it even less so, Blackspark activated the vibes in his fingertips and traced them gently over the sensitive plating he’d just been striking, plating he knew had to be tingling by now. “Hm. Not havin’ much of an impact here, am I? Lemme see if I can change that.”

Another spank, this one considerably harder, with his vibes momentarily running at top speed. Soundwave jolted at that, and Blackspark swore he saw twin optic-glints through the blank visor for half an instant, then Soundwave’s engines growled up at him and narrow claws dragged roughly against Blackspark’s hip. Enough to leave light scratches, with enough force to dip into a seam and prick at the mechanics underneath. Not an escape attempt, though, and what little he could feel of Soundwave’s field unfurled a fraction and pulsed a blatant  _challenge_.

Well.

Blackspark purred, engine growling in return, and landed another smack- still hard, but without the vibes to push the sensation towards pleasure. This was hard enough to at least border on hurting, and the spymaster almost twitched in response, then removed his claws from Blackspark’s frame after another swat.  Progress.

And then Soundwave growled up at him, louder, obviously braced his pedes, and tried to squirm away. It failed, of course, because his telegraphing his attempt made it easy for Blackspark to grab him by the scruff and hold him still.

“Ah,  _naughty_ ,” Blackspark purred, and repeated the vibe-aided swat that had gotten him a good reaction before. Soundwave jolted again, speakers making a staticky noise, and kept squirming. At least, for the next half-dozen smacks, to the point where Blackspark knew from experience he had to be getting sore. His plating was definitely scuffed. His field was tingling  _excitement/interest/rebellion_  with a clear undernote of arousal, though, and a gentle caress to his codpiece was all it took to feel how hot he was getting. Optics narrowing, Blackspark revved his vibes and landed another swat- this one much gentler, but targeted, aimed with his buzzing fingertips directly against Soundwave’s heated panel.

Soundwave made another staticky noise, legs twitching noticeably this time, then shuddered and went limp in Blackspark’s lap. Another burst of static, this one much quieter and almost apologetic, then Soundwave un-braced himself in a clear sign that he was done struggling.

“Aw, there we go. Good mech. Now… I wanna make my point real clear. An’ I wasn’ gettin’ very far before I started on this hot li’l panel of yours, so… let me try somethin’. You open up for me, Soundwave, lemme make sure this li’l lesson sticks in your mind… an’ I will make it” a brief pause, Blackspark tracing his buzzing fingertips around the seams of Soundwave’s panel “more than worth your while. C’mon, beauty… open up.”

A glance over his shoulder, Soundwave’s field fluttering a mix of c _onsideration/arousal,_ then he lowered his helm and opened his panels as requested. Outer and inner panels both, revealing his valve, the bio-lights pulsing brightly as a trickle of lubricant dripped down over his brilliantly glowing exterior node. Enough that he’d evidently been turned on almost since the start of this.

“Oh… good mech. Good Soundwave,” Blackspark crooned, ever-so-gently caressing Soundwave’s node, and lifted his servo to taste his fingertips. “You taste so  _sweet._ Now… be good for me. Keep these pretty hips up, keep your panels open, lemme give your valve a few li’l spanks.”

He wasn’t about to be that rough with Soundwave’s valve. He might, if he knew for certain his partner enjoyed outright pain, but it wasn’t the sort of thing he wanted to do without discussion. So far, nothing he’d done should truly hurt. Sting, yes, and Soundwave was probably aching slightly by then, but always with pleasure signals thoroughly mixed in. Blackspark had plenty of practice on both ends of this, he knew what he was doing, and he wasn’t about to be any rougher without Soundwave specifically stating that he wanted to be hurt. He was reasonably certain that Soundwave didn’t want that, so he was gentle with the pretty, wet valve. Mostly.

The first smack to his valve was more of a firm pat, and Blackspark lingered, caressing softly with stilled fingertips. Gentle. Then, just a bit harder, activating his vibes. A half-dozen reasonably light swats to Soundwave’s exposed valve, interspersed with light spanks to his aft plating, clearly having more effect on the spymaster than anything Blackspark had done yet.

Soundwave’s vents kicked up higher, enough to be easily heard, and he squirmed just a fraction. Strong legs twitched at every smack to his valve, his bio-lights brightened, and the drip of lubricant from his valve became a steady trickle. At the final spank, gentler than the rest, all vibe and no strength, his speakers blatted static and his back arched, then he settled again and his engines  _purred_.

Moving in a languid manner that suggested he was tired, Soundwave propped himself up on his elbows, almost wobbly as he leaned in to bump his helm against Blackspark’s shoulder. Submissive, almost, and definitely relaxed.

Blackspark loosened his grip, letting Soundwave move, and stroked a firm servo down his back to help him settle. “Aw. That’s it- good spymaster. Bein’ real sweet, hm? Good. I think we’re done here, Soundwave, though I might have to insist you come berth with me so’s I know you rest some. First, though…”

A lingering stroke over Soundwave’s dripping valve, then Blackspark lifted his servo and sucked lightly on his fingertips, giving Soundwave a moment to watch and listen. “That’s gotta ache. You want me t’ kiss it better?”

Soundwave purred, and Blackspark purred back, gently nudging the spymaster out of his lap. “Alright. Here- up. C’mon, brace them servos on that chair. Bend over, panels open, legs apart, lemme at yer valve. I am gonna lick you out ‘till yer knees give out, an’ I got somethin’ real nice in mind ta show you once you get comfy.”

Was it his imagination, or was Soundwave unsteady as he stands up? Just in case, and under the guise of maintaining control, Blackspark supported the lanky frame until Soundwave was braced against his own chair. Again, a beautiful image- bent over with his pedes braced apart, scuffed aft plating and dripping valve on display, bio-lights flickering and pulsing brightly as he looked over his shoulder again at Blackspark. The perfect invitation.

Blackspark purred and dropped to his knees behind Soundwave, ex-venting hot air over that pretty valve, then leaned in and licked a long stripe up the glowing folds. Hooking one servo around Soundwave’s thigh, he leaned in and set to work, licking in long, slow strokes. As he did, he reached into subspace and pulled out a little toy, one of his favorites that he kept easily available for impromptu interface. A small thing, its thickest part not even as wide as two of his fingers, tapered smoothly at the tip and narrowed just before the wide base. Turning it on, he pressed it firmly against Soundwave’s inner thigh and trailed it up, demonstrating part of why this toy was a favorite. The vibrations were surprisingly deep for such a small toy, rumbling and beautifully penetrating, perfect for what he had in mind.

A long, lingering suck to Soundwave’s node, then Blackspark pulled his mouth away and replaced it with the toy, sliding it gently between the spymaster’s folds to slick it up. With his other servo, he stroked gently over Soundwave’s aft, then tapped firmly on the little cover over his aft port. “Got a nice li’l plug here. Gonna feel it all th’ way up yer valve if I pop this in yer aft. So, as long as yer bein’ good… how ‘bout you open up for me?”

_.:I’ll take a ‘no’ for this, Soundwave, no questions. Your choice here. You are gonna love this if it’s somethin’ yer into, but if not, I’ll stick to teasin’ elsewhere. Either way, gonna be gentle:._

Blackspark was a reasonable person. Some people didn’t like aft play, or didn’t want to try it, so he wasn’t about to push in the slightest. He wasn’t above making the idea more tempting, though- tracing the slicked-up toy gently over the thin cover in his way in a little tease.

Soundwave cocked his helm, staring over his shoulder at Blackspark, clearly considering the idea. After a moment, he nodded once and opened the cover over his aft port, claws tightening slightly on the berth.

As promised, Blackspark was gentle. Another few rubs of the toy against Soundwave’s valve, coating it in lubricant, then he pressed the tip of the toy against Soundwave’s port and rubbed a fingertip of the other servo against his node. “Good, good mech. Juuust relax… nice’n easy. Lean back a li’l- there we go.”

The tapered shape of the toy made it easy to fit into place, and Blackspark purred approvingly once it was in, lightly patting Soundwave’s aft. “Good, Soundwave. Now… you jus’ enjoy that.”

When he applied his glossa to Soundwave’s valve again, he could feel a hint of the vibrations. Soundwave would be feeling a lot  _more_ than a hint, and having the vibe in his aft port meant Blackspark could lick at his valve unobstructed, lapping and suckling at slick folds and gently pressing inside. Mm- it was things like this that made him strongly consider adding a vibe mod to his glossa, if he wasn’t worried that he’d cut himself on his own fangs. No need for a vibe toy then. The added weight of an aft plug was nice, though.

Soundwave hadn’t shown any particular response to the little toy, only obliged Blackspark’s request, but the vibrations in combination with Blackspark sucking on his node had his legs shaking. Outright panting, Soundwave shuddered and shifted his weight, supporting himself more on his arms as his knees refused to quite obey. He was near overstimulation, but deliciously so, and his speakers gave a strange crackling noise almost like a moan as Blackspark pressed deeper.

Not surprising, it wasn’t long before Soundwave overloaded with a cry entirely made of static. His knees almost gave out before Blackspark caught him, and he shuddered and  _purred,_ curling to the side as he slumped to the ground. Deliberately- that was where Blackspark was.

“Yeah- I gotcha,” Blackspark muttered, supporting the lanky frame with his own, and helped Soundwave down onto the padded floor. “Told ya I’d make yer knees give out. Hold still- lemme turn that toy off. There we go. I  _like_ that thing- take it you do, too?” he chuckled, lightly patting the base of the turned-off plug, but made no effort to pull it out. “We’ll just leave that there a bit. You are gonna stay right down here, relax, an’ I am gonna be sure you come back outta subspace for me. You feelin’ alright? Anythin’ hurt more than it oughta? Shouldn’t be anything hurting, not really, just a li’l sore.”

Soundwave nodded, curling so that his helm was in Blackspark’s lap, and extended his datacables to grab the bounty hunter. Engines purring, he curled around Blackspark, then flicked demandingly at a particular subspace hatch until Blackspark laughed and pulled out an energon cube to give him. And a straw. Blackspark evidently carried straws.

“I’m takin’ this as you bein’ fine. Still, I want you to rest a li’l bit. After you get some rest… round two? I can spike you, you can spike me- Pit, you can try spankin’ me if you want, I can give you some pointers. Got any other kinks you wanna try out?” Blackspark chuckled, half-joking, and grinned a sharp-edged grin as Soundwave nodded.

He was more than up for whatever else that would be. Maybe he was halfway joking, but he didn’t make sexy jokes that he wouldn’t be  _entirely_ in favor of following through on. Partly because sometimes people took things like “let’s see what happens if I spank you” as actual suggestions, and when they did, it was fun.

 

Soundwave, for his part, had zero regrets. Blackspark didn’t discuss interface partners who didn’t want to be discussed, and he already knew Soundwave didn’t want to be. He could keep secrets, and was far from the type to take advantage of potential blackmail material unless someone had done something he considered to be a serious moral wrong. His morals were closely aligned with Soundwave’s, so that wouldn’t be happening. Plus, none of his blackmail material (most of which Soundwave had seen) was about interface preferences. He considered that an extremely low blow.

And, as for the physical aspects… mm. Soundwave felt… pleasantly light. Relaxed. His aft plating and valve rim ached slightly, but it was an enjoyable ache, and the strange sensation of the toy in his aft port was nicer than he would have expected. He’d accepted the toy with the vibrations in mind, and because he hadn’t felt like refusing something merely because he had no strong desire to try it, but the stretch of the plug itself had turned out to be fairly nice. He… might have to see if Blackspark knew where to get another of these toys for his own use. Could make a nice counterpart to his own data-cable in his valve.

And, as for trying out another kink… he had something in mind. Wouldn’t mind a round two. Or three.

For now, though, he was going to enjoy the lingering floating sensation and curl up with his helm in Blackspark’s lap. He could trust Blackspark not to laugh, poke fun, gossip, or murder him in his sleep. Roughly 57% of that tough attitude was an act hiding a genuinely kind spark.

A genuinely kind spark that was now manifesting in Blackspark stroking Soundwave’s audial fins as he drifted off. Not at  _all_ objectionable.

Mm.


End file.
